susfu
by fluffeels
Summary: Sequel to tarfu where Kise gets what he's always wanted, Kagami understands what he's always wanted and Aomine's still Aomine.


A/N: HAPPY AOKAGAKISE DAY! And yes, hello, have this sequel to TARFU called SUSFU because pfft. (But sequels almost always suck so don't have high expectations pls.) Cover image's artist's pixiv id is 5424212. I will always love kurokonnichiwa for putting up with me and being such an A+ beta and I will always love all of you who read tarfu and sent me nice messages and ugh bye my heart. [ALL MY SENPAIS WILL YOU NOTICE ME AGAIN.]

warnings: everything? double penetration? kise? KISE? /KISE/?

title: SUSFU (Situation Unchanged, Still Fucked Up)

disclaimer: I don't own anything I just type words and cry lol bye.

* * *

When Aomine opens his eyes and sees, well, _nothing_, he knows no good's going to come from it. Well, true that, considering how he can't move his arms or legs or even understand if he's in a dream (nightmare?) or in the actual real world. But he doesn't panic. Nothing good ever comes from panicking.

"Uh, Hello? Helllooo? Anyone?" he calls, not sure if he's expecting an answer or not. There's absolute silence and for the first time, Aomine thinks he kind of understands what Kagami means by tinnitus.

_Kagami._

Oh shit, Kagami. Where— What even happened? What day was it? Was he drugged? God damn it, _he_ was the thief. Why would someone do _his_ job—

Cops. Was he caught? Were they caught? No, no, no, no. Not possible. They were always careful. Double careful, in fact. Except maybe once or twice, but those were…_special_ cases.

Aomine lets the wildest and most fucked up scenarios unfold themselves in his mind as he tries to move his body again. After rolling his wrists a few times, his fingers come in contact with…rope? He's tied up? He's tied up.

Damn it, he can't remember a single useful thing. He remembers leaving some rundown bar with a totally wasted Kagami and they'd promised that they'd finally start looking for decent jobs and quit their current money earning activities. Hah, _promised_. Promised. (For the fifty first time.)

After that though— what happened? Shit, it's no use. The harder he tries to remember, the stronger the feeling of throwing up gets. Just when he's about to give up trying and give in to his pessimistic thoughts, he hears shuffling next to him.

"Kagami? Kagami, you bastard. It's you, right? If this is a joke—"

"Oh? So those were your real names after all."

Aomine freezes. He knows this voice. Wait, _does_ he know this voice?

"Whoever the fuck you are, I swear to god if you don't—"

A laugh.

"Whoever the fuck I am? You sure knew whoever the fuck I was last year, didn't you, _Aomine_?"

Fuck.

_Fuck_.

"K-Kise…Ryouta?"

"Ooh, you remembered. And here I thought I'd have to _make_ you remember."

There's disappointment in his voice and Aomine's bombarded by three hundred emotions at the same time. Three hundred conflicting and fucking intense emotions.

"I would say 'long time no see' but that would definitely be a lie, seeing how you're pretty much _everywhere_, Big Screen Model-san," Aomine says, hoping that his voice doesn't show how shaken he feels. He's ready to say a few more sassy comments when he hears a soft whimper. _Kagami_. "Bastard. What did you do to Kagami—"

Aomine only hears a melodic hum and the sound of a button being pushed. Light floods the room and after the initial blindness, Aomine can see the room he's in. Empty. Cold. Then there's Kagami who's lying a few feet away from him. Restrained. Unconscious.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about _yourself_ first, Aominecchi?"

Aomine glares at Kise, who's sitting a little away from Kagami and himself, one leg thrown over the other, looking smug as fuck. He's about to lunge forward when he realizes that he's tied up too, for fuck's sake. Well, at least both Kagami and he were fully clothed, so nothing had been done to them yet. Maybe. Probably. Hopefully.

"Stop it with the fuckin' nicknames, you shit. What do you want? Revenge? Or, _hah_, another round?"

Kise laughs again, except this time it's taunting and challenging and it alarms Aomine. Kise shifts in his chair, uncrosses his legs and leans forward, towards Aomine.

"Revenge?" Kise repeats. "Of _course_ I want revenge. You assholes broke into my house, stole from me _and_ fucked me. Did you even think about what I might be going through? And another round you say."

Kise smiles. But that's the wrong thing to say. He isn't smiling. He's smiling but he's not smiling at all. Aomine isn't sure what he's supposed to feel while he's being _smiled_ at like that and Kagami finally stirs and open his eyes. Kise doesn't acknowledge Kagami's movements as he continues with that same scary smile (which had now become a full on creepy grin, actually), "But _another round_ sounds just about right. I'd have taken revenge a long time ago if I wanted to."

"It's been a year," Aomine mumbles, still disbelieving that this situation is real and he's _in_ this situation. "Why…now? What's _wrong_ with you?"

Kise calmly walks to Aomine and drops to his knees, pulls Aomine towards himself by his hair. "What is _wrong_ with me, indeed. What _is_ wrong with me, Aomine? Why can't anything get me off except the images of you two? Except the feel of your bodies and hands and voices and what the fuck _is wrong with me_?"

This scenario was nowhere close to the other few dozens of 'em in Aomine's mind. Who would have imagined that Kise Ryouta, the bloody supermodel, Kise _motherfucking_ Ryouta, wanted to sleep with the two men who once forced him into sex? Not Aomine.

So when he's about to throw some smartass comment because of that small confession, Kise pulls his hair harder and kisses him. And _now_ thinking about which scenario and what alternate universe this was became absolutely impossible because Kise.

Kise's lips. Kise's tongue. Kise's mouth. Kise's breath. Kise's taste.

_Kise._

He breaks apart for air and Aomine can't believe this. Can't believe _any_ of this. Can't believe Kise's the one hovering over him, his lips wet and swollen already, his eyes unfocused and—

"What's going…on?"

Aomine immediately turns to look at Kagami. He isn't sure if he's relieved or worried when Kagami sputters and grasps what's actually going on without needing any explanation, but he's sure as hell that they're in danger. Never trust blonds, that was what his mom had said when he was seven and they'd passed by some high school delinquents.

"Kagamicchi!" Kise calls out, his voice cheerful and just as fake as all his smiles on TV. "Finally. I was tired of waiting, so we started without you." Kise turns to look down at Aomine again. Softer this time, he says, "Right, Aominecchi?"

Aomine simply glares at him. "I told you to stop with the nicknames. What the fuck do you want, Kise?"

Kise laughs. The nerve of the bastard. He gets up and walks over to Kagami who's kneeling now, his arms tied behind his back. Kise squats on his haunches and grabs Kagami's face. "I told you, didn't I? Sex. That's what the fuck I want." He looks into Kagami's eyes as Kagami stares back. Aomine can't tell what expression Kagami's making because his back's to Aomine, but when Kise kisses Kagami, Aomine knows for sure what kind of expression Kagami's making.

(It's the same expression Kagami makes when he jerks off to Kise's photos in magazines he specially buys as _coffee table books_ when he thinks Aomine isn't around. It's the same expression Kagami makes when the MCs of variety shows ask Kise to show off a little _something_ for his fans on TV.)

(It's the same expression Kagami made when he'd first fucked Kise.)

When Kagami whimpers, obviously beginning to feel it when Kise's tongue enters his mouth, Kise stops. He stops and Kagami's so close to begging for him to continue because only he knew how many times he'd imagined this. How many times he'd imagined Kise. _Kise_.

"No, no, Kagamicchi. This is for me, not for you. Aren't you enjoying this a little too much?" Kise asks, with something like concern in his voice. He looks over at Aomine and Aomine can only think _what_ _the_ _fuck's_ _going_ _on again_.

"Why..." Kagami whispers because he can't trust his voice, not when his lips are trembling from just one kiss and his body's already wanting more. And Aomine, though he was trying to be as rational as possible until a few minutes ago, starts losing composure because Kagami and Kise and flashbacks from a year ago, _not_ good.

Kise shakes his head as if he can't believe he's just been asked _why_ by one of the people he'd kidnapped— borrowed— stolen— _taken_? Taken. "Why, huh. Well, we've got a lot of time so I'll explain it well, yeah?" He smiles at Aomine and reaches up to ruffle Kagami's hair, almost lovingly. Almost. "See, after you both left that night, I was angry, okay. I was angry and I wanted to murder you both, in the most creative of ways. I was so, so, so angry. Then, yeah, I cried. See, I don't think you guys raped me, even though every sane thing would say that you did. I actually _wanted_ you then. But I still cried because it wasn't something I wanted at first. And yes, I'd even thought about— no, never mind."

Kise looks away, stares at nothing in particular and both Aomine and Kagami know. They were assholes and burglars and thieves but they didn't want to _hurt_ people. Not in the way Kise had probably hurt himself.

But Kise didn't want their pity. It was all their fault. It was their fault that he couldn't get hard. Not with girls, anyway. He still found them attractive, but he couldn't...just _couldn't_. His career would've been over if anyone found out, so he made sure to keep up appearances. He had sex whenever he could, and it didn't matter with who or how many. Of course, he still held a grudge against them. He had them investigated, those bloody shits. At first, he'd wanted so bad to just get someone to beat the shit out of them and leave them somewhere to die. But then other emotions overtook him.

When he saw them in that bar last week though, he knew this was his chance. Except— Except he didn't expect himself to want like nothing else to be fucked by them. And though he was pissed and confused and scared because he was held down against his will, _damn_ _it_, it didn't matter _why_ he didn't protest then or why he told Aomine where the condoms were or why he didn't call the cops or—

It just didn't matter.

He wanted them.

"One year," he whispers, still looking at neither of them. "It's been one year and all I want is you. One year..."

Aomine pushes himself off the floor with his hands, still tied behind his back, and brings himself up to a sitting position. He looks over Kagami's shoulder, at Kise, and says, "Oi. Doesn't that sound like you're in love with us or—"

"NO!" Kise yells, and the other two stop breathing for a second because of the intensity of his voice. "No," Kise repeats again, this time softer as he glances at Aomine. "I am _not_ in love with you."

Kise looks at Kagami and bends down to kiss his neck. It's almost gentle until he yanks Kagami's head back by his hair and sucks on his neck harder. A small sound escapes Kagami, and Kise murmurs, "And I'm _not_ in love with you either, Kagamicchi," against his skin.

"Kise...you bastard," Aomine says, threatens, rather. Seeing Kise make _his_ boyfriend moan is _not_ what Aomine wants, in spite of their current condition. Kise simply giggles — _giggles_— and bites Kagami's neck as he looks Aomine in the eye. Aomine wants to shout _what the fuck do you think you're doing_, but when Kagami's whimpering and shuddering while Kise gives him these suggestive glances, Aomine can't bring himself to do that. Can't bring himself to think rationally either, because he's— he's aroused.

Kagami still isn't sure if what's happening's actually happening or if it's just one of his dreams being way too vivid. But then again, the heat he can feel from Kise can't be a dream. He'd wanted this for so long, for so, _so_ long and it didn't matter how short this lasted. He wanted Kise.

So when Kise unties his hands while saying something that sounds like _trust_ _you_, _don't_ _you_ _dare_ _Kagamicchi_, instead of doing the one hundred and one right things to do, he wraps his hands around Kise and pulls him towards himself with all gentleness and want. Kise's eyes widen momentarily before he closes them, leans into Kagami and kisses him with more force. Aomine stares at the two of them as he feels himself getting hotter and harder.

Kise breaks apart and smiles at Kagami. "It seems like you've kind of missed me, Kagami—"

Kagami doesn't let Kise finish because Kise's lips feel like satin and taste like everything Kagami's ever wanted and no way in hell is Kagami going to sit by when _Kise_'s right in front of him after all this while.

"Kise," Kagami pants. "Kise, _Kise_."

Kise breathes heavily because really, _fuck_, no one has _ever_ kissed Kise as good as Kagami has. He stares at Kagami's swollen lips and there's wonder in his voice as he says, "I didn't even drug you. Why're you..."

"Yes, ignoring the fact that you're ignoring _me_ here, Kagami's been lusting after you since that day and if you swear that you won't do anything about what you've found out about us and untie me, I'm finally taking up your offer of fucking you until you can't walk straight, Kise," Aomine says, the pain from his cock straining against his jeans fully visible on his face. Kagami whips around on hearing Aomine, like he's just heard him _now_ and Aomine's totally making Kagami get on his knees and beg next time. Next time?

Kagami's about to say something when Kise hums, "Sure, sure! But I'm not untying you, Aominecchi. I don't trust you at all."

Kise masks his excitement a little too well, and Aomine clicks his tongue. Kagami slowly reaches out to him and traces Aomine's jaw with his thumb. "How did this happen?" he asks, slightly above a whisper, sure yet not sure how any of this is real.

"Like I have a fucking clue," Aomine says, leaning into Kagami's hand, really having no fucking clue.

Kagami could untie him and they could run away now. Who knew what Kise was up to anymore? The guy seemed out of his mind and— okay. Maybe he'd be a bigger danger if they _did_ manage to escape. But. Did they even _want_ to escape?

"That's enough. Come here, Kagamicchi," Kise says as he stands up, and both Aomine and Kagami can see the bulge in Kise's pants. "Even though I really love seeing you two together, I'm the main lead here."

He takes Kagami's hand in his and pulls him up. Before Kagami can say a thing, Kise guides Kagami's hand to his own crotch and whispers in his ear, "Strip me."

Kagami blushes and his heart hammers like crazy because _holy_ _fucking_ _hell_ _Kise_ _fucking_ _Ryouta's_ _fucking_ _cock_. As Kise licks Kagami's ear and moans as Kagami rubs his fingers over his erection, Aomine gulps. It takes all that he has to not cum right then and there because of the view in front of him. Why was such a view in front of him. _Why_. Kagami stripping Kise like a god damn virgin and Kise being dominating and hot as fuck and why. _Why_.

When Kise's wearing nothing but his boxers, he yanks Kagami's flimsy shirt over his head and tells him to take off his pants. Kagami can't believe it. If it was Aomine bossing him around, he'd be pissed and would've told the guy to fuck off while listening to him nonetheless, but Kise— no matter what Kise wanted him to do, he was willing and in no time he's naked, gasping each time Kise touches all his right spots.

"Kise...I've wanted you," Kagami says, his own hands touching Kise wherever he wanted to, wherever he's _always_ wanted to, and Kise laughs softly, a little embarrassed, a little proud. Kise tangles his hands in Kagami's hair and they're kissing again, their lips pressed against each other as if it's their first kiss, gentle and loving. Aomine groans in frustration and want and when Kagami touches Kise's nipples, Kise moans, and like the _first_ _time_, his voice does it.

Kagami bites Kise's lower lip and enters without a moment's delay, relishes in the soft gasps and moans from Kise when he continues rolling and pinching the buds. Kise's hands move down to Kagami's ass and it's not long before he's pushing Kagami towards himself, grinding their cocks together in spite of his boxers being in the way. Every touch makes them hiss and it's like actual electricity's running through their bodies. This feeling's definitely _not_ good because it's _so_ good.

Kagami's panting Kise's name and Aomine's going to pass out from either his jealousy or horniness or the heat or _something_ so he wriggles around, trying to relieve some — any — of the tension in his body, but it only ends up making his erection rub against the rough material of his jeans and his breath hitches, the feeling being a little too intense.

Kise sees this and if Kagami wasn't kissing him and he wasn't kissing Kagami so passionately, he'd be giggling and dying to blow Aomine. Kise raises an eyebrow at Aomine, teasing, _what's_ _wrong_? Aomine glares back, _I'm going to strangle you_.

Kise pushes Kagami away from himself gently and admires the way the redhead looks, the deep red streak across his cheeks, the unfocused look in his half lidded eyes, the reddened spots around his mouth all thanks to yours truly and Kise doesn't want revenge or whatever Aomine said. He only wants this.

He walks over to Aomine and slowly, seductively pulls down his boxers while smirking, almost challenging Aomine to show what he's made of. He isn't the same as he was last year. And he most definitely isn't as disciplined as he was last year. (Was he, though, back then?) So without needing words to tell Aomine what would happen if he dared to bite, Kise guides his cock into Aomine's mouth and Aomine, even though he's glaring, still takes Kise in, sucks a few times before Kise's foot— Kise's foot's on his erection and _bloody_ _hell_, how the fuck could Kise even be skilled with his fucking foot—

Aomine groans with Kise still in his mouth and it makes Kise buck his hips. He closes his eyes as he shudders because come on, you don't need to think twice to know what Aomine could do when he's in the mood. He runs his tongue along the side of Kise's cock and it takes all that's in him for Kise to look over his shoulder and call Kagami over. Kagami doesn't waste a breath and he's immediately on his knees near Aomine, slowly unbuttoning his clothes and swallowing hard each time either Aomine or Kise make any kind of sound. Especially the kind of sound Aomine makes while sucking Kise off and the barely audible sound coming from inside of Aomine's jeans, when his dick — his _wet_ dick — moves around because of Kise's foot.

It's impossible to take off Aomine's clothes completely because of his restraints and Kise can't remember where he left that pocketknife for the exact same purpose so he just thinks, _chuck_ _it_ and continues thrusting into Aomine's mouth while keeping his fingers tangled in blue, perfect blue, hair. He lets his foot stop torturing Aomine when Kagami looks up at Kise. Kise knows, and he lets him.

In no time, Aomine's cock springs free and Aomine groans, curses as Kagami takes him in his hand. If anything, Aomine's dick could only be described as _angry_ because it's been ignored for so long and it keeps throbbing with every thrust of Kise's hips. Kise smirks again and simply says, "Suck him."

Kagami's immediate obedience makes Kise...proud? A man like Kagami, a hot and god damn sexy man like Kagami getting onto his knees when Kise tells him to surely had to make Kise proud, right? Or was it making him hornier? Aomine's mouth goes slack when Kagami starts licking the base of his cock and even though he's got this really pissed off yet aroused look, he's breathing heavily and only when Kise shoves his dick back into Aomine's mouth does he continue. He glares at Kise with watery eyes and Kise wonders if he shouldn't have been so rough. But when Aomine sucks _harder_, Kise hisses and his knees almost give way.

He tightens his grip on Aomine's hair to steady himself and Aomine raises an eyebrow, _had enough already_?

_Haha, we're just getting started_.

Kise can see Kagami hollowing his cheeks and taking Aomine in all the way to the base and he licks his lips because _yes_.

Kagami knows Kise's staring, knows what's making Aomine crazy, knows everything and he's _dying_ to touch himself, but he doesn't want this to end— he wants it to go on even though he knows that Kise's being kind of...? He looks up at Kise and _oh lord_, Kise's _definitely_ staring and Aomine's staring too—

"Kagami, _hnn_, do you want to cum?" Kise says. He sounds breathless and Kagami isn't sure if he can trust his own voice either so he nods, his eyes completely conveying what he wants.

Kise gets down to his knees and touches Kagami's nape. He runs his fingers gently over Kagami's back, over his muscles and his spine and stops when he reaches Kagami's ass. Skilfully, Kise lets his fingers roam further at a much slower pace, enjoying Kagami's gasps of _god_ _yes_, _fuck_, _oh_ _fuck_.

He can already feel Kagami twitching and he tries to suppress a smile but fails terribly because Kagami's the actual best thing in the world. When he pushes one finger inside Kagami, the drawn out moan that leaves his lips sends a shudder through Kise's body and Aomine just _had_ to pull one of his dick moves by leaning forward and biting Kise's nipple. Kise gasps and instead of pushing Aomine away, he forces his finger deeper inside Kagami.

He whispers, "Cum, Kagamicchi," then moans when Aomine sucks his nipple and that does it. Kagami cums, his mouth open and his eyes screwed shut. He shudders and doesn't open his eyes until he's ready to face both the men before him.

And just as he'd thought, they're looking right at him and it's hard to describe _how_ they're looking at him. Kise looks like he's seen something nostalgic while Aomine looks much more feral, as if he's ready to pounce if only given a chance. And only when his mind, after his body, comes down from his high, he realizes one thing:

What the _fuck_.

No. Really. Aomine's his god damn boyfriend. Kise's...Kise Ryouta. And this situation. They're...where are they? They're naked— Cocks—

"Other than the fact that you both are assholes who keep treating me like the third wheel, you actually _can't_ talk dirty, Kise."

_Wait_, Kagami thinks, _why are they talking about_—

"Aw, but it's so adorable to see you pouting alone, Aominecchi," Kise says, coos, until he makes his voice deeper. "You're still the best at talking dirty, aren't you?"

_How_—

"Like I said, drop the fucking cchi. The way you say it is creepy and it's pissing me off," Aomine spits; then lifts an eyebrow. "Like last year?"

"That's exactly why I'll keep saying it, Aominecchi." The teasing tone in Kise's voice is something...new— _daring_. "Just like last year."

_No_—

"Like when I called you a _slut_?"

A smile. Feral.

"Hmm..."

_Fuck_—

"A _whore_?"

Powerful.

Kise laughs, high and throaty, and it's the first time Kagami's heard him like this. The smirk on Aomine's face fades. When Kise stops and looks at Aomine with that piercing gaze, it's like their hearts stop too.

It's only a whisper but both Aomine and Kagami can hear it loud and clear.

"As if I'll let you get away with it this time."

And Kise bites him. Bites Aomine's lips hard enough to leave bruises and then he's kissing him and _he's_ kissing _him_ and Kagami can only see their tongues, can only hear gasps and broken breaths and it's no surprise to him when he feels himself getting hard again. Aomine groans, the energy in him slowly being drained away by Kise, Kise's mouth, Kise's tongue, _Kise_.

His knees have been aching since the time he got on his knees and his shoulders have been killing him because they're tied behind his god damn back but nothing's worse than Kise's aggressive assault on him right now. Who could have imagined— the same Kise Ryouta sobbing while Kagami and Aomine fucked him a year ago, now is the same Kise Ryouta with pain, anger, lust, need etched in every feature of his, having Aomine and Kagami wrapped around his perfect little finger.

"K-Kise," Kagami starts, unsure if he _should_ or if he even _could_. It takes a few seconds for Kise to open his eyes and turn to Kagami but when he does, though he's got the same wildness in his eyes, he smiles.

"Kagamicchi," Kise says, his voice more breathless than he'd expected. "Aominecchi was being a dick. But a really good one at that," he adds, glancing over at Aomine's cock and licking his lips.

When Kagami looks over at Aomine, the guy's got a drop of blood running down the side of his mouth and though it's the hottest yet scariest thing, _whoa_. Kagami can't believe it but it's true. He's blushing.

"Why're you doing this, Kise?" Kagami manages to say without his voice cracking. Seriously, what had gotten into him before? He wasn't ever so needy as he was when Kise's lips were on his and their hands were all over each other. Why.

Kise sighs. "I told you right? I want sex."

Aomine snorts, despite his current state. Figures. That's why Kagami smacks Aomine's head and wraps his hand around Kise's cock, his ego inflating quite a bit when he notices the way Kise looks at him. He draws his lower lip and Kagami shifts closer to Kise, lets their cocks rub against each other, hisses along with Kise at the contact and Kise rests his forehead on Kagami's shoulder.

_Fuck you_, Aomine mouths at him and Kagami simply mouths back, _Gladly_.

Kise moves further until he's almost sitting on Kagami's lap and when Kagami murmurs, "You're really sexy, Kise," he shivers because of the proximity of the sound and the hoarseness of it. "Thought of you so much. Jerked off, touched myself."

Kise continues moaning and steadily rubbing himself against Kagami's erection, really, really enjoying the images Kagami's giving him. Kagami lying on the bed, stroking himself as he looks at a shirtless photo of him. Kagami pushing his hand down his jeans when Kise's told to show off a seductive dance on TV.

"And though he looks and talks like that," Kagami whispers in Kise's ear while nodding to Aomine. "I've heard him moaning and chanting your name in the shower sometimes."

Kise instantly turns to face Aomine and his expression of complete incredulity.

"Is that true?" Kise asks, his body tightening at just the thought of Aomine cumming while calling _his_ name.

Aomine wants to refuse— wants to say no— but Kagami's giving him that _look_ and so is Kise and he mutters, "I fap when I'm horny and I get horny when I think of Kagami. Sometimes you. So what?"

And that was all Kise needed to hear. Thoughts of Aomine bracing himself against the bathroom walls while he jerks himself off and calls Kise's name. Aomine holding his shirt up with his mouth and rubbing his balls while thinking about Kise's face on the big billboard outside.

Kagami says, "You've _messed_ us up," and Kise groans, his orgasm hitting him out of nowhere. He digs his nails into Kagami's back and when he notices his cum all over Kagami as well as himself, he blushes, even though it's a little too late to be getting embarrassed now.

Kagami gently takes Kise's face in his hands and places kisses along the side of his mouth, his cheeks, neck, collarbone until Kise pushes him away just as gently and says, "I've kidnapped you, you know? You shouldn't be so—"

"Yeah yeah, you want rough sex right? Got it, got it, now will you both stop your little show and help me out? I'm going to kill you both."

Kise laughs and moves towards Aomine. They're all only inches away from each other and it doesn't take any effort for Kise to run his tongue over the bruises he's left along Aomine's lips and to whisper, "Shut up already. I heard you the first time."

_Double standards_, Kagami thinks, but doesn't say anything. Aomine had it coming anyway. Though, really, Kagami never considered himself to be a rational person, but here he is, doing a much better job than he thought himself capable of. Maybe it's because it's Aomine who he's worried about. Maybe it's because it's Kise who he cares about. Maybe it's because it's himself who he wants to protect.

Maybe he's just horny and maybe nothing matters anymore; maybe everything does.

"I've always wondered, you know," Kise says, pushing Aomine onto his back with his arms still tied. "Do you like your nipples being played with too?"

It's a question yet it isn't, because Kise drops his head down and takes one of Aomine's nipples into his mouth, sucks it, makes it loud and noisy and _wet_. He can see both the tips harden and when he bites down on one while rubbing the other with his fingers, Aomine thrusts up into the air, his breathing gets heavier and Kagami gulps at the sight. It's one thing that Kise's ass is possibly the only ass other than Aomine's that Kagami would absolutely love to play with, and it's another thing to see Aomine react to having his nipples played with from this distance.

And, of course, the precum dripping down Aomine's cock since quite some time ago only seemed to add to the beauty of the scene before him. It's a shame that Aomine's still got his shirt on, unbuttoned though, but Kagami's glad that that asshole's tied. Who knows what sort of totally, royally fucked up idea he'd have come up with otherwise.

When Kise bends down again to latch onto Aomine's collarbone, Kagami can't help himself when there's _such_ a delicious treat before him and he takes Kise's ass in his hands and squeezes. Kise hides his face in the crook of Aomine's neck and curses under his breath. Aomine shivers at the sensation of Kise's breath over his ears and he turns to Kise. He softly mumbles, "I know you hate us — me — but I'm sorry, okay? It's all my fault. I started it back then. Sorry."

Kise freezes for a second, just like his heart. He isn't sure why. What's he supposed to make of this now? Why should he _believe_ that they're— _he's_ sorry? Why now.

So when Kagami says, "Fuck," and whistles, Kise simply laughs and turns to look over at Kagami.

"You _finally_ noticed," he says, shaking his hips at Kagami. "Took you long enough."

And before Kagami can respond, Kise takes Aomine's cock in his hands and he lowers himself onto it as he closes his eyes and resists the urge to cum. Kagami stares, still in a daze, and Aomine's muttering stuff that sounds like, _lube_, _where_, _fuck_, _that's_ _good_, _Kise_, _Kise_ and Kise smiles, sort of proud that he's able to make the man beneath him like this.

Aomine's halfway in when Kise opens his eyes and licks his lips while staring at the bruises he's left on Aomine's lips. Aomine's inside him, and just the thought is enough to make Kise's heart race a million times faster. He bends down and kisses Aomine, places soft and gentle kisses along his cheek and without looking back at Kagami, says, "Kagamicchi, you too."

It's a command more than anything, and Kagami doesn't need to be told the same thing twice. Without warning, Kagami's cock presses against Aomine's _inside_ Kise and Aomine's filthy words make Kise groan. Kagami's red upto his ears because Kise'd prepared for them and he's _inside_ Kise. He'd thought of this so, _so_, _so_ much and here he is. And Aomine. Aomine's cock. With every throb of Aomine's cock, Kagami can feel it too and nothing ever has felt so _good_.

"Kise, _Kise_, you're so tight, oh god, Kise, _Aomine_," Kagami gasps, sweat rolls down his body and he can't hold on for much longer. His need can be heard in his voice and Aomine hisses when Kagami moves. Kise bites his lower lip, Aomine's shoulder, _anything_, to stop himself from screaming because _fuck_. This. This is what he wanted. This is what he _needed_ for one year. Hell, this is what he _always_ needed.

"Move," Kise says, his voice barely a whisper. "_Hard_. Fast. Do it."

Kise can't trust himself to say anything more than that and he bites his lip harder, tastes blood but doesn't care. Pain. Pleasure. Need. Hate. _Love_? Everything is the same.

Kagami thrusts into Kise and Aomine hisses as Kise completely rests his head near Aomine's, his legs on either side of Aomine threatening to give way. Aomine makes eye contact with Kagami. Flashes of teeth. Narrowed eyes. And Aomine lifts his hips off the ground and pushes himself deeper into Kise.

_Fuckyes_.

Kise shudders, his body clenches with every slight movement either Aomine or Kagami make. He's not sure if he's in pain or in bliss, but when Kagami pulls out, he knows it wasn't pain. Before he can think further though, Aomine rams into him fully and _god_, damn.

Kagami thrusts back in when Aomine pulls out halfway and Kise's arms wobble. He moans as he feels Kagami kissing his back, his neck and Aomine licks his ear until he turns to Aomine. He smiles — _smiles_? — up at Kise before pressing his lips against Kise's. Aomine shoves himself back into Kise when Kagami pulls out halfway and Kise can't help but moan into Aomine's mouth when he can feel both their cocks inside him throbbing and wet and _real_.

When Kagami and Aomine get into this rhythm, both hard and fast, just like Kise wanted, he's done for. He's moaning and breathless and Aomine could call him a slut and he wouldn't mind anymore. The sounds of skin slapping against skin and the _schlip_, _schlip_ every time either of them thrust into him sounds too erotic and perverted and—

Kagami takes Kise's dick in his hands and starts stroking and that's it, Kise screams. It's too much, it's too much and it's everything he's wanted. Aomine's tongue enters Kise's mouth and both these assholes know exactly where Kise's sweet spots are.

So when they hit his prostate he shuts his eyes and moans, cums on Aomine's chest and his own as Kagami continues stroking him, kissing and licking his back. He can hear their voices, can feel them in his body, can feel them and he knows Aomine's cumming inside him by the curses he's spewing and the feeling in his ass. It's uncomfortable and weird but then Kagami speeds up, thrusts fast and throaty moans spill from him, exciting Kise, making him want _more_ even though he's finally felt full after so fucking long.

Kagami reaches his climax with a long groan and though Kise feels empty when they both aren't inside him anymore, Kagami's in front of him and they're kissing, Kagami's hands in his hair and his own hands still feel like jelly to him.

Aomine clicks his tongue from under him, says, "Fuck you both."

To which Kagami simply replies, "Shut up, will you?"

Kise expected them to freak out and probably beat him to death and run. Expected them to do a lot more things than have some happy post coital loving but here they are. Telling _them_ to stay outside was the right thing, huh.

He chuckles and both Kagami and Aomine turn to look at him. "This is why you both are the best, you know?"

"Hah? I'm going to report you for kidnapping innocent men and having sex with them, you bastard," Aomine spits while Kagami lifts an eyebrow. Kise isn't sure what the gesture means or what Aomine means when he tries to act pissed even _now_.

"Ahh, Aominecchi, Kagamicchi, you're really the best," Kise says again, suppresses the urge to actually laugh when both of them give him the most confused looks he's ever seen them have. And you know, the fact that there've been security cameras in all his houses since forever...maybe he'll keep that bit to himself for a while longer.

"Time for the next round."


End file.
